Les 100 mots de One Piece
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Challenge des 100 mots, que j'ai décidé de relever! Donc 100 ficlets, avec des duos... Plutôt surprenants! Actuellement, 4 mots sur 100. Venez lire et donner votre avis! Rating T par précaution. Peuvent y voir du yaoi/yuri/het ceux qu'ils veulent.
1. 1-Introduction

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction, à chapitres (à savoir 100).**

**Hé oui, sous vos yeux étonnés, ahuris ou encore, découragés d'avance, l'auteure ici présente va s'attaquer au défi des 100 mots ! *tadaaaaa ! façon Shiki***

***attends les applaudissements qui ne viennent pas et entends le rire à moitié étouffé de deux de ses consciences***

**Plume : Brook, Zoro, vous avez quelque chose à dire ?**

**Zoro : LE VENT QUE TU T'ES PRIS !**

**Brook : C'est juste magnifique ! YOHOHOHOHO !**

**Plume :… Merci les gars, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on peut compter sur vous…**

**Zoro et Brook : Mais de rien, Plumeau !**

**Plume :… J'ai pas fini, vous rirez moins après…**

**Pour ce défi des 100 mots (je vais faire des ficlets plutôt que des drabbles, j'y arrive pas bien), j'utiliserais les personnages de One Piece, propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. J'ai pris ceux que je connaissais un peu, et dont je donnerais la liste ensuite.**

**Je tirerais les différents pairings des mots au hasard *montre des bouts de papier blancs avec des noms dans une boite en fer* ce qui risque de donner des pairings… Innovants…**

**Zoro et Brook *ne rient plus soudain***

**Zoro : ça veut dire que je peux me retrouver avec Ero-Cook ?!**

**Brook : ça veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir voir une culotte à Nami ? *^***

**Plume : ça veut aussi dire que tu peux te retrouver avec Rayleigh ou Kaku… Enfin bref. **

**Liste des personnages utilisés**

**Mugiwaras :**** Tous !**

**White Beard Pirates:**** Barbe Blanche, Marco, Ace, Satch, Izou, Joz, Haruna, Teach (hem hem).**

**7 capitaines corsairs: ****Boa Hancock, Doflamingo, Gecko Moria, Bartolomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile , Jinbei**

**Equipage de Shanks le roux: ****Shanks, Ben Beckmann, Yassop**

**Marine (il en faut bien): ****Sengoku (option sans chèvre xD), Kizaru, Aokiji, Akainu (IL EN FAUT J'AI DIT ! *se fustige*), Smoker (aaah, là ça va mieux ? Comment ça, non ?), Garp (Bah quoi ? Je l'aime bien lui… *se reçoit des caillasses), Helmepp, Coby, Tashigi,**

**CP9 et Galley-la Company : ****Spandam, Paulie, Jabura, Lucci, Iceburg, Kalifa, Kaku**

**Supernovas : ****Kid, Jewelry Bonney, Killer, Law, Basil Hawkins**

**Révolutionnaires : ****Dragon, Sabo (j'ai cru comprendre qu'il en était un, si jamais je me trompe, dites le moi), Ivankov (idem que Sabo)**

**Personnages féminins hors catégories : ****Margareth, Vivi, Makino, Belmer, Nojiko, Shiraoshi, Perona**

**Personnages masculins hors catégories : ****Ener, Buggy, Rayleigh, et… ATTENTION MESSIEURS DAMES ! VOICI, EN GUEST STAR DE LA FIC, CELUI QUI A SU PROVOQUER LES PASSIONS ET LA TERREUR, CELUI GRÂCE A QUI LA PIRATERIE N'EST PLUS UN DÉLIT MAIS UNE VOIE VERS L'IMMORTALITÉ, CELUI RAMENÉ D'ENTRE LES MORTS ! VOICI LE SEUL, L'UNIQUE ! GOOOOOOLD ROGEEEEER !**

***Applaudissements de l'audimat***

**Zoro : Luffy a perdu connaissance O_O'**

**Ah, les fans :)**

**Et bien, Mesdames et Messieurs, pour le premier mot de ce soir, je vais tirer au sort et vous allez découvrir le pairing !**

**Qui cela va être ? Mystère !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**1-Introduction**

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis Marineford.

En permission aux Shabondies, Coby flâne, tranquillement, savourant ses vacances méritées, il lui semblait.

Helmepp, lui, n'avait pas eu autant de chance, et était quelque part à North Blue, pour une mission de deux semaines.

Le rose profitait donc de ses vacances, et se perdit bêtement.

Il paniqua un peu, puis se calma, et décida d'aller demander de l'ide dans un restaurant, ou un café, afin de retrouver son hôtel.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra dans une maison de bois sensé être un café, en haut d'une colline, avec une petite estrade et des avis de recherches…

… Et il n'y avait personne.

Vraiment personne ?

-Bonjour… Je peux vous aider ?

Un homme était sorti de la pénombre. Grand, les cheveux et la barbe soigneusement taillé, de couleur argent, portant une cape blanche et des lunettes rondes, petites, devant ses yeux noirs vifs, intelligents, et, Coby le sentit, envahis d'une vieille tristesse.

-Oui, je me suis perdu…

Coby demanda le chemin de l'hôtel, avec une étrange sensation de déjà vu, vis-à-vis de l'homme qui lui expliquait comment repartir.

Il ressortit du café, avec un remerciement, tandis que le vieil homme retourna dans la pénombre.

Mais avant cela, il s'introduisit, il se présenta, si vous préférez.

-Rayleigh est mon nom, jeune homme. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question muette.

Silence.

Coby cherchait. Ce nom, Rayleigh… Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

A la bibliothèque de l'hôtel, il se mit à lire un énorme livre, **« Les personnalités de notre temps » **et trouva ceci…

**Rayleigh, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Second de Gold Roger.**

Qu'il était bête.

On lui avait déjà introduit, il y a plus de deux ans…

Lorsqu'il était dans une barque avec un gamin qui lui en avait parlé, ainsi que de son capitaine.

Un gamin qui voulait devenir le roi des pirates.

**Alors ? C'était comment ?**

**Bien ?**

**Pas bien ?**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, afin de m'aider à m'améliorer ! Cela ne prends que 5 minutes, et je serais heureuse d'y répondre (pour les anonymes, je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre)**

**A bientôt :)**


	2. 2-Love

**2-Love**

**Akainu/Jabura (quand je vous dit que je tire au hasard...)**

Jabura était tout jeune membre du CP9 quand le vice amiral Sakazuki, qui sera mondialement connu plus tard sous le pseudonyme d'Akainu, avec ses deux confrères, Kuzan et Borsalino, prirent connaissance de cette élite dont le jeune garçon faisait partie.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce que valaient vraiment les enfants, dont le plus vieux, Rob Lucci, était à peine âgé de treize ans.

Ils suivirent leur entrainement quotidien, leurs techniques.

Kuzan et Borsalino commentaient, critiques, les Pas de Lune et les Guns Fingers.

Sakazuki, quand à lui, était hypnotisé par Jabura, qu'il considérait comme celui mettant le plus de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Il s'aperçut que le jeune loup observait fréquemment en direction de l'unique fille du groupe, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle lui parlait, quand elle riait, il souriait, enfin bref.

Un amour d'enfant.

Sakazuki n'aimait pas cela du tout.

A la fin de l'entrainement, il prit à parti le petit Jabura et l'emmena se balader avec lui, afin d'avoir une discussion « entre homme ».

Ils discutèrent, assis sur la terrasse d'un café, le louveteau buvant un jus d'orange, sous les yeux d'Akainu, un peu attendri, mais pas trop quand même.

-Dis moi, Jabura… Tu a plutôt l'air d'apprécier Kalifa…

Le petit garçon rougit violemment à l'évocation de la fillette blonde.

-Mais… Tu veux également devenir un grand garçon, non ?

-Oui, monsieur ! J'aimerais tellement être grand, au moins comme Lucci, et être aussi fort que lui !

-Dans ce cas, il te faut juste arrêter d'être ami avec Kalifa.

-Mais…

Le petit Jabura le regarda, l'incompréhension flottant dans ses yeux.

-Cette… Amitié… T'empêchera d'accomplir ton rêve d'être aussi fort que Lucci, et aussi grand. L'amitié que tu lui portes, c'est pour les faibles, les forçant à renoncer à toute leur puissance pour une personne. Tu me comprends ?

-Mais… J'aime bien Kalifa… Elle est gentille, et même qu'elle me donne toujours les bonbons à la cerise !

-Elle fait ça parce qu'elle te déteste. Elle fait ça pour te déstabiliser, te déconcentrer de ton entrainement, et se permettre de devenir plus forte, afin de se moquer de toi après, et de te laisser afin de partir avec un garçon qu'elle… Aime.

Jabura ne disait plus rien du tout. Il avait juste l'impression que ses illusions d'enfants s'étaient envolées.

Il tenta tout de même une dernière carte, afin de démontrer à l'adulte qu'il n'a pas raison.

-Et quand on s'est tenu la main lors de la pause ?

-Elle essaye juste de se montrer plus gentille, c'est tout.

Le louveteau se mit à observer son jus d'orange.

Donc Kalifa est… Méchante ?

-Rentrons, fit Sakazuki.

Depuis ce jour là, Jabura s'est considérablement éloigné de Kalifa, et poursuivit son rêve de devenir au moins aussi fort que le léopard.

Le soir même où ils sont rentrés à la base, Sakazuki apprit que son amie d'enfance, nommée Rouge, venait de décéder en mettant au monde un fils.

Il se promit qu'il se vengerait d'elle, qui avait préféré un pirate à lui.

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Tout de suite, la suite !**


	3. 3-Light

**3-Light**

**Hawkins/Nami**

Nami soupira.

Ils avaient eu la super chance, comme dirait Franky, d'avoir à chercher l'homme qui ferait le revêtement du Sunny sur une île grouillante de pirates (à alléger de leur bourse) et, comble du malheur, de toutes les Supernovas réunies.

Génial.

Elle décida d'aller se promener un peu dans la mangrove, laissant ses compagnons dépenser leur argent de poche dont elle fera les comptes peu après, afin d'avoir la jouissance d'alourdir leurs dettes…

Elle avisa, plus loin, un grand homme blond, avec un manteau blanc, des bottes noires, un pantalon violet, une croix noire tatouée sur le cou, des triangles tatoués aux dessus de ses yeux, tiré par ses nakamas afin de faire les boutiques.

-Allez capitaine ! Vous restez toujours dans le noir de votre cabine !

-Il faut sortir un peu, vous êtes tout pâle, capitaine !

-J'aime pas la lumière, ni le soleil, ni rien d'ailleurs !

Les nakamas, au bout de 5 minutes, abandonnèrent leur capitaine, qui s'éloigna d'eux.

Il bouscula malencontreusement Nami.

-Hé, attention !

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec la rousse.

-Désolé, je pensais…

Nami sut alors a qui elle avait affaire.

Le supernova Basil Hawkins.

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

De son côté, Hawkins observa cette rousse lui apprendre la politesse, même pas impressionnée du tout quand il avait vu qu'elle avait comprit qui il était.

Il pensait à une lettre qu'il avait reçu, il y a quelques jours, de sa fiancée, qu'il aimait fort, mais qu'il avait laissé afin de partir, de s'éloigner des conventions familiales étouffantes, et qui lui apprenait qu'elle avait rompu.

Son cœur et ses sens s'étaient obscurcis, son âme devenant une ombre désolée.

Il lui avait promis de revenir, pourtant. Mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir de toute façon…

Cette jeune fille, surement navigatrice, à voir son Log, la lui rappelait, d'une certaine manière, son ex ayant le même caractère explosif.

Il la trouvait éclatante comme la lumière qui l'éclairait avant de s'éteindre.

Il s'éloigna de la rousse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ben tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que le soleil lui ferait du bien ! Regarde, il sourit.

**Je m'amuse bien avec ces mots, n'empêche !**

**La suite très vite !**


	4. 4-Dark

**4-Dark**

**Hancock/Margareth**

Hancock observait Margareth, qui s'entrainait sur un mannequin de paille.

Elle trouvait sa guerrière changée, comme métamorphosée, depuis qu'elle l'a autorisé à rejoindre les Kujas. Depuis qu'il est parti sauver son frère.

Depuis cette bataille où, dans ses nuits torturées, ressurgissaient des images horribles.

Il n'y a pas que mentalement que Margareth a changée.

Avant, la jeune blonde s'habillait dans des couleurs très vives, comme un oiseau tropical, courait comme un cerf dans la forêt, riant de tout et de rien.

Depuis les événements récents, elle est toujours parée de noir, se maquille avec de l'extrait de charbon, ne sortant plus que pour s'entrainer et participer aux expéditions importantes.

L'impératrice décida de lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas.

Margareth ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite, plantant ses yeux d'azur dans ceux, marins, de sa reine.

Hancock y lut une profonde douleur, un reflet de tristesse, et une étincelle avec l'envie d'en finir.

-Il y était.

-Luffy était dans un état grave d'ailleurs…

-Impératrice, la première fois où je vous ait suivi dans une expédition… Et bien, ce n'était pas ma première fois officielle.

Hancock ne dit rien, elle ne souhaitait pas la braquer.

-Lors de ma première vraie sortie, je me suis cachée dans une barque… Et nous nous sommes rendus sur une île où une fête, organisée par un équipage, avait lieu… C'est là que je l'ai rencontré… Et c'est également avec que j'ai… Enfin… Voilà quoi…

Ah. Un homme.

-Tu sais, dit Hancock, tu peux le rejoindre, cependant, cela voudrais dire que-

-Je sais ce que cela veut dire, mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est mort.

Hancock essayait de se souvenir de cette île.

Elle y a été à cette fête, elle s'en souvenait maintenant.

Une fête organisée par…

Ses yeux marins s'agrandirent au vu de sa gaffe.

La blonde étouffa un sanglot, respira lentement et regarda l'impératrice.

-Vous le connaissez… Il… Il s'appelait Ace…

**Et voilà, un chapitre un peu déprimant…**

**A suivre…**


	5. 5-Seeking Solace

**Je tiens à remercier Bouldeneige-MADnight, Roussette et Moonyfull pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, je remercie également les *oh mon dieu !* 164 viewers !**

**Voici la suite, toute chaude !**

**5-Seeking Solace**

**Crocodile/Perona**

Ils sont assis côte à côte, dans ce bar mal famé, les deux ruminant leurs défaites, depuis des mois, depuis des jours.

D'un côté, un homme, cheveux lisses et noirs plaqués en arrière, visage a hautes pommettes, gâté par une cicatrice, cigare à la bouche, costume élégant, menaçant crochet remplaçant sa main gauche , luisant dans l'ombre comme une menace sourde.

De l'autre, une fille presque femme, une petite gothic lolita, aux anglaises roses, avec comme seuls compagnons de routes des ectoplasmes.

Ils noient leurs douleurs dans l'alcool, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient perdus.

Au fur et à mesure que le matin vient, le bar se vide.

Ils remarquent alors leurs présences et décident de parler, de rechercher chez l'autre une consolation.

Il s'appelle Crocodile, a 35 ans, s'est fait battre il y a un an par un gosse.

Qui a séduit son bras droit, nommée Robin.

Elle s'appelle Perona, a 20 ans, s'est fait battre il y a deux mois à peine par un gars qui est aussi menteur que peureux et pessimiste.

Qui, en plus de l'avoir démoli, lui a volé son cœur.

Jusqu'à midi, ils discutèrent, ignorant les changements de clients, le regard du barman, les allées et venues…

Le soir, ils repartirent dans leur vie, enfin rassurés par l'autre, et emplis de consolation.

Ensemble, ils prirent un autre chemin.

**Hé hé, plus ça va, plus je fais des trucs nuls, j'ai l'impression… Fin bon, je m'éclate quand même, avec ces couples…**

**Le suivant très bientôt !**


	6. 6-Break Away

**Note : Merci à Zororonoa-kun, Oli-Giri et BouldeNeige-MADnight pour leurs reviews !**

**6-Break Away**

**Ace/Spandam**

Le pirate, en secret, est venu dans la nuit.

Même chambre que d'habitude.

Il écoutait le bruit de l'eau, s'écoulant sur les murs de cette ville, qui lui apparaissait comme un paradis.

_Grâce à lui. Juste parce qu'il y vit._

Il sortit sur le balcon, frissonnant quelques secondes avant d'utiliser le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, et admira la nuit, noire, belle, constellée d'étoiles, autant de promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un l'autre, dans cette chambre sobre, mais qui a recueillie tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, tout les deux, ensemble.

Il se mit à attendre impatiemment sa venue, le rayon de lumière de cette nuit noire, il savait comment il faisait à chaque fois…

Il entrerait, un sourire fin éclairant son visage à moitié métallique…

Il l'ignorerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le retournera, face à lui…

Il l'embrassera, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux noirs, lui dans sa crinière mauve…

Et lentement, ils passeront à un acte aussi délicieux qu'il est interdit, parce qu'il fait parti du gouvernement mondial, et que lui appartient à un des plus grands équipages de pirates.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient évoqués le fait de s'en aller, de casser les liens, de vivre, enfin.

Il attendit jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Il entendit enfin des pas.

Ceux de la réceptionniste.

-Monsieur Ace ? Un homme est venu hier soir et m'a demandé de remettre ça pour vous… Désolée de ne le faire que maintenant, car c'est ma collègue qui vous a reçu…

Il prit le papier.

_Désolé, on s'est laissé emporter… Avant que ça n'aille encore trop loin, je préfère qu'on se détache._

_Oublie moi, continue, rencontre quelqu'un qui sera meilleur que moi. S'il te plait._

_Pardon._

_S._

**Je sais, je suis méchante.**

**Merci et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. 7-Heaven

**Merci à BouldeNeige-MADnight et Oli-Giri pour leurs petites reviews ! Et je remercie également tout les lecteurs de la fics, qui va dépasser bientôt les 700 views ! Je suis trop contente ! JE VOUS AI-Zbaaaaff ! *s'est prit la porte***

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, voici la suite !**

**7-Heaven**

**Marco/Helmepp**

**Pfiiiuu ! BOOOOOUUM !**

Une pluie de métal, que dis-je, un cataclysme, de feu et de poudre, des cris d'hommes blessés, agonisants, voulant s'armer de courage.

Le blond court, cherche Coby, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une heure.

Une heure que le carnage a commencé.

Il commençait à désespérer, à imaginer les pires scénarios…

Coby…

Des victimes, du sang, des entrailles, du rouge, rouge partout, rouge ciel, rouge terre, rouge soleil, rouge mer.

Le long de son visage, sous son étrange visière noire, coule des larmes de terreur et d'horreur.

Le meurtre de la terre, voilà ce qu'est la guerre.

Les hommes, grands, petits, se battent juste parce que la justice veut être souveraine sur la mer et les îles.

Et pendant ce temps, un jeune condamné pour son existence va se faire sauver par un adolescent qu'il qualifierait de parfaitement inconscient, bien que le blond ait le même âge.

**Pfiiiiuu ! BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUM !**

L'explosion le rendit sourd quelques instants, les autres explosions entendues comme des coups dans l'eau, la fumée s'élevant du sol lui agressant les narines avec leur odeurs acres.

Son ouïe, revenue à la dure réalité, entendait les cris, encore, les bruit de métal, de balles, l'eau, le vent, la terre qui hurlait au massacre de ses fils, le ciel qui, emplis de nuages, menaçait de pleurer.

Helmepp s'écroula à genoux, pleurant comme un enfant perdu, et poussa une lamentation vers le ciel.

Que faire, dans cet enfer ?

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Un homme, blond, donc les bras étaient remplacées par de magnifiques ailes de feu bleu.

Il évoluait dans les airs, et se battait contre la lumière de Borsalino, comme un ballet d'aigles meurtrier.

Un coup de pied de l'homme surnaturel renvoya l'amiral dire bonjour au bâtiment de Marineford, puis s'envola en direction de l'autel sacrificiel.

Lentement, en observant cet ange dans cet enfer de guerre, son cœur se regonfla de courage.

Il _devait _retrouver Coby.

Il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Il le faut.

Il sourit dans ses larmes, se redressa, et partit dans les ruines à la recherche de son ami, l'image de l'ange imprimée dans sa rétine.

**Et voilà !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. 8-Innocence

**Merci a vous tous de suivre la fic :) c'est parti pour la suite !**

**8-Innocence**

**Hancock/Chopper**

Petite, Boa Hancock adorait tout ce qui était rond, doux et pelucheux, et bien qu'elle atteint la trentaine, elle aime toujours autant ce qui est mignon, et qui voulait signifier l'innocence.

Elle trouve que Luffy est au summum de l'adorable, y compris avec ce sac contenant des provisions pour les 5 ans a venir (pour une personne normale, cela va sans dire).

Et il pouvait être innocent, et sérieux, ça, c'est le must qui la faisait craquer.

Mais décidemment, le simple fait d'être descendue juste pour se balader un peu lui fera changer sa définition innocence=Luffy.

Devant elle, un petit être, tout trognon avec sa bouille de renne, sont bonnet rasta jaune et rose, ses petites pattounes, trainant un baton blanc, tapant le sol en rythme, se précipitait vers un marchand de barbe à papa, les yeux étoilés, ce qui émut l'impératrice, lui rappelant un certain goinfre qui voulait absolument un monstre marin rôti pour le quatre heure.

Le petit renne s'approcha, et son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit le prix exorbitant d'une barbe à papa version mini. 500 berrys. Alors imaginez pour la quadruple barbe à papa…

Chopper décida de négocier, mais rien à faire, le marchand de barbe à papa, le meilleur des shabondies, important ses fournitures de Red Line, payait les frais ainsi.

Le vendeur se perdit dans ses explications lorsqu'il vit la plus belle créature que la terre ait porté se diriger vers son stand.

-Bonjour monsieur…

-Je… Je vous offre une quadruple maxi barbe à papa !

-Pouvez vous l'offrir au petit ?

L'homme pila puis partit dans un grand rire.

Lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, la déesse n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois bien que c'est rare que les belles femmes comme vous viennent ici, et si j'osais dire…

-Dire quoi ?

-Oh, enfin, vous voyez…

-Oh.

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, l'homme était statufié sur place.

L'impératrice regarda Chopper en souriant.

-Vas y, sers toi !

Le petit renne, avec un énorme « Suke ! » remercia la femme, passa derrière le comptoir et, les yeux brillants, se mit en face de la machine à sucreries.

Des yeux brillants d'innocence, comme ceux d'un enfant.

Boa reçut sa première barbe à papa maxi format ce jour là, et ce fut le cœur, triste certes à cause du départ de Luffy, qui deviendra son adversaire, mais heureux, revigoré par ce renne pirate et la barbe à papa qu'elle avait à la main, qu'elle remonta sur le navire Kuja.

-Allez , en route ! Annonça-t-elle.

**Et voilàààà !**

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. 9-Driven

**Zoro et Brook s'avancent sur le devant d'une scène, encadrant l'auteure, ne voyant pas le public…**

**Plume : Un deux, un deux ! Raaah, c'est de la camelote ce micro…**

**Zoro : Tu ne l'avais pas mis sur ON…**

**Plume :… Ah oui… Hum ! Je tenais a vous remercier, car cette fiction que vous lisez actuellement à dépasser les 1200 views, grâce à vous ! *s'agenouille humblement et baise le sol* Merci de tout cœur!**

**Merci à Oli-Giri et à Moony pour leurs reviews!**

**9-Drive**

**Jinbei/Usopp**

L'homme poisson regardait, amusé, le sniper de l'équipage de Luffy en train de tourner autour d'un moyen de transport très populaire sur l'île des hommes poissons : le vélobulle à waver-propultion.

-C'est vraiment fascinant ! répétait encore une fois Usopp. Et les bulles n'éclatent pas ?

-Non, la surface de la bulle est renforcée par le même revêtement que pour le Sunny, ce qu'il fait que l'élément qui essaiera de le transpercer sera aspiré ! Démonstration…

Jinbei fit sortir de son doigt une goutte d'eau aussi dure que le métal et, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Usopp, la fit partir comme une balle vers la roue, qui l'aspira avec un léger suintement et resta en suspension, petit globe dans l'immensité aérienne.

-C'est du solide, comme tu peux le voir !

-Ou est-il possible de se procurer ce matériau ?

-Secret de fabrication, répondit l'homme poisson avec un sourire.

Le sniper grommela un « pas cool… »

-Tu a toujours la possibilité de l'essayer, Usopp.

Le sniper changea d'expression du tout au tout, il enfourcha la selle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il tourna le cran de démarrage, le moteur dégageant des bulles.

-Voilà ! Ici, tu as la pédale d'accélérateur… Appuie pas trop-

VLOOOOOUUUUF !

-Vite…

Un hurlement de terreur mêlé de bonheur retentit dans la rue, ainsi que le cri de sirènes et de tritons indignés.

Jinbei se rappela avec un petit sourire la première fois où il a essayé de conduire cet engin, qui ressemble à un vélo, mais qui était encore plus rapide qu'un Waver…

Il rit lorsqu'il se rappela aussi qu'il n'avait pas dit quelle poignée était le frein.

Laissons ce jeune pirate apprendre par lui-même…

**A suivre…**


	10. 10-Memory

**Merci à Moonyfull, la vague folle, Oli-giri et Zorororonoa-kun pour leurs reviews !**

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre…**

**Ce chapitre est spécial, non, pas parce que c'est le dixième.**

**Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit dernière, s'est éteint un grand personnage de la lutte contre le racisme et l'apartheid.**

**Son nom ? Nelson Mandela.**

**Je désire rendre un petit hommage à ce grand homme, à travers ce chapitre. Même si c'est sans doute médiocre, comme hommage. Je voulais le faire.**

**Monsieur Mandela, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs exemples à suivre qui était sur cette Terre, et j'espère qu'un jour, un monde sans racisme existera.**

**Cela peut paraitre dur, mais avec un petit effort, de la part de chacun d'entre nous, individus perdus dans l'immensité des 7 milliards d'habitants de la Terre, on peut y arriver.**

**On doit. Absolument.**

**Repose en paix, père de l'Afrique.**

**10-Memory**

**Brook/Kuma**

**UA**

Ils avaient fait le voyage exprès de France.

Ils avaient atterris à Johannesburg le soir d'avant, entendant les chants, voyant les danses, dans la rue, les gens qui crient, qui pleurent, qui extériorisent leur douleur, puis repartent dans les rues, rythmées par d'étranges forces, qui les font continuer sans s'arrêter.

-Tu le sens, Bartolomew ?

-Oui… Ils le font vivre encore, à travers leurs actes, leur vénération.

-Cet homme pouvait être vénéré.

-Son repos n'en est que plus juste et mérité, Brook.

-Je sais… Oh, je sais tellement…

Kuma vient à côté de Brook, regardant les personnes, blanches, noires, métisses, qui se confondaient dans la lumière, tous ensembles, unis.

Oui, ils y en avaient qui ne voulait pas sortir et danser. Il y en a qui jubilaient, même.

Mais ceux là ne méritent pas l'attention des autres, et ne resteront que rats dans leurs ténèbres.

Ce genre de personnes, 50 ans auparavant, il y en avait bien plus dans cet état d'Afrique, nommé simplement Afrique du Sud, et faisait régner une loi injuste envers les personnes colorées de chocolat, d'ébène ou d'onyx, tellement oppressante et injuste, séparant le monde en noir et en blanc.

Ce qu'ils se représentaient comme le bien et le mal.

Sauf que le véritable mal n'était pas du côté que l'on croyait.

Un homme, parmi tant d'autre, s'est révolté, et à été emprisonné.

Mais il avait fait prendre une conscience à certaines personnes, à l'esprit moins étriqué que les autres.

Quelques temps plus tard, la rébellion sonnait dans la rue, une manifestation.

Une seule clameur.

Free Mandela.

Bien des années plus tard, cet insurgé sortit enfin de prison . La suite, vous la connaissez sans doute : prix Nobel de la paix puis, victoire pour lui, et pour son peuple.

Les barrières tombent. L'apartheid n'était plus.

Oh ! Certains sont encore racistes, souhaitant remettre à l'état d'esclaves leur égal, alors que la seule différence réside dans une simple carnation.

Ils se dressent eux même une barrière d'illusions, et se perdent dans leur folie.

Ces types là, sont comme leur existence : aigre et sans saveur.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, ils entrent enfin dans le quartier des affaires, où, pour aujourd'hui et le lendemain, les deux dernier jours avant l'enterrement, le peuple puisse aller voir et pleurer Nelson Mandela, qui s'est éteint dans la nuit le 5 décembre 2013.

-Hé, Brook ! Rentre pas dans ce building, c'est celui d'a côté où il faut aller !

-Oups…

-Oui oui… Oups hein…

Les deux amis arrivèrent au pied de l'Union Building, siège du gouvernement Afrikaan, noir de monde.

Le hall était tout aussi noir de monde. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire preuve de patience.

5 heures plus tard. C'est leur tour.

Dans un cercueil en bois de chêne, étendu sur des coussins pourpres, entouré de bougies, de fleurs, de petits mots, d'une ou deux peluches, était étendu l'un des héros de la lutte anti raciale, qui a réussi a faire de son pays le « pays arc en ciel » en raison des nombreuses nationalités présentes sur le sol afrikaan, celui qui s'est fait enfermer pour avoir voulu la liberté.

Kuma ne dit rien, sauf dans sa tête, où les pensées se bousculaient.

Brook demanda à une femme si il était possible de jouer quelque chose, ce qui ne posait apparemment pas de problème.

Il sortit son violon violet de son étui, le cala lentement, interpellant ceux derrière lui.

-Prêt Kuma ?

Ce dernier lui sourit.

Un violon retentit, tandis qu'une voix grave s'éleva, chantant.

Nkosi sikelel' iAfrika  
Maluphakanyisw' uphondo lwayo...*

Les voisins de derrière comprirent, et se mirent à accompagner Bartolomew.

**Yizwa imithandazo yethu,  
Nkosi sikelela, thina lusapho lwayo!**

Ce mouvement se propagea à la foule…

**Morena boloka setjhaba sa heso,  
O fedise dintwa le matshwenyeho,  
O se boloke, O se boloke setjhaba sa heso,  
Setjhaba sa South Afrika - South Afrika !**

Un violon résonnant au dessus des têtes…

**Uit die blou van onse hemel,  
Uit die diepte van ons see,  
Oor ons ewige gebergtes,  
Waar die kranse antwoord gee!**

Un chant qui fit battre les coeurs à l'unisson.

**Sounds the call to come together,  
And united we shall stand,  
Let us live and strive for freedom,  
In South Africa our land!**

Le violon termina lentement, en même temps que les voix mourraient, les yeux de Brook légèrement voilés, et Kuma souriait derrière ses larmes.

-Rus in vrede, Nelson Mandela, vader van Afrika ... **

Le musicien et le chanteur sortirent dans l'air frais du soir, qui est déjà bien avancé.

Après un dernier regard vers le hall illuminé, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

***Hymne national de l'Afrique du sud, adopté en 1997, les couplets étant écrites dans les 5 langues les plus parlées dans le pays, dans les 11 officielles, dans l'ordre: Xhosa, Zoulou, Sotho, Afrikaans, Anglais. Ces 5 couplets sont deux chants, ****Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika (Dieu sauve l'Afrique [3 premiers couplets], chant populaire africain, adopté par les résistants anti-apartheid) et ****Die Stem van Suid Afrika (L'appel de l'Afrique du Sud [2 derniers couplets] l'ancien hymne national de l'Afrique du Sud, adopté en 1927).**

**Traduction**

**Que Dieu bénisse l'Afrique,  
Puisse sa corne s'élever vers les cieux,**

Que Dieu entende nos prières  
Et nous bénisse, nous ses enfants d'Afrique.

Que Dieu bénisse notre nation,  
Et qu'il supprime toute guerre et toute souffrance,  
Préservez, préservez notre nation,  
Préservez notre nation sud-africaine, l'Afrique du Sud.

Résonnant depuis nos cieux d'azur,  
Et nos mers profondes,  
Au-delà de nos monts éternels  
Où rebondit l'écho.

Retentit l'appel à l'unité,  
Et c'est unis que nous serons,  
Vivons et luttons pour que la liberté triomphe  
En Afrique du Sud, notre nation.

**** « repose en paix, Nelson Mandela, père de l'Afrique... » en Afrikaans.**

**A suivre…**


End file.
